Boa Marigold
| affiliation = Kuja; Kuja Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Ruler of Amazon Lily; Slave (Former) | jva = Kimiko Saitō, Satomi Sato (young) | Funi eva = Julie Mayfield Sara Ragsdale (young) | age = 26 (debut) 28 (after timeskip) | height = 432 cm (14'2") | bounty = 40,000,000 | birth = September 5th | blood type = S | dfbackcolor = F6F0A3 | dftextcolor = B96B4A | dfname = Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra | dfename = Snake-Snake Fruit King Cobra Model (VIZ Media); Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra (Funimation) | dfmeaning = Snake | dftype = Zoan }} Boa Marigold is one of the three Gorgon Sisters that rule over Amazon Lily, and one of the second-in commands of the Kuja Pirates. She and her sisters are called the Gorgon sisters for supposedly heroically slaying a monster called the Gorgon. She is the younger sister of Boa Hancock and Boa Sandersonia. Appearance When she was younger, Marigold was quite small and slim like her older sister. Now she is a muscled, fat, large woman, due to a similar training method used by sumo wrestlers to bulk themselves. She also is one of many of the Kuja inhabitants who has large breasts with revealing cleavage. Her hair is arranged in a way that it looks like the patterns on a cobra's hood and to some extent, a Valkyrie's helmet. Marigold wears a pink bikini with Kuja designs and gold tassels that trail down to her pink loin cloth and purple flaps. She also wears a headband and necklace that is made out of pink flowers. At Rusukaina, Marigold’s cape changed and her clothes are now blue, similar to her older sister’s own color change. The Kuja believe that on her back, covered by her cape and her long hair, is a set of eyes that she, like her sisters, received as part of a curse for slaying the Gorgon. It is now known that the symbol on the Boa sisters' backs is the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", an emblem burned upon the slaves of the World Noble. During her escape from slavery she wore rags and her hair was slightly longer. She is first seen accompanied with a large hawk at her side instead of a snake like the other Kuja. Gallery Personality Marigold is the stern one amongst the three sisters, who displays the least amount of emotions outside of battle. While she appears to be living on the lie that her sisters and herself defeated a Gorgon to gain their curse, at the same time she has not actually told a lie herself unlike Hancock who is constantly lying. In battle, Marigold is an offensive warrior who is slightly playful (but not as playful as Sandersonia). She is prone to underestimating her opponents, as seen when Luffy using second gear and Haōshoku Haki. Relationship Family Marigold is shown to be so close to her older sisters Boa Hancock and Boa Sandersonia. Friends Silvers Rayleigh Marigold befriended Silvers Rayleigh after he helped shelter her and her sisters after they escaped from the World Nobles. Monkey D. Luffy Marigold originally was antagonistic towards Monkey D. Luffy until he protected the Gorgon Sisters' secret of the slave marks on their backs from being exposed to the other Kujas. Marigold came to respect Luffy after learning that he struck a World Noble and when he showed no scorn towards the Gorgon Sisters for being former slaves. Enemies World Government Like Hancock and Sandersonia, Marigold considers the World Government as an enemy due to her and her sisters being slaves of the World Nobles. Abilities and Powers Ruling beside her sisters, Marigold has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. Being a member of her sister's pirate crew, she is one of the elite Kuja warriors. She is shown to have a strong will, being able to resist Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit During her time as a slave, Marigold and her sisters were fed Devil Fruits by their Celestial Dragon owners as a form of sick entertainment. Marigold in particular was given the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows her to transform into a King Cobra. Her older sister Sandersonia was given a similar fruit. While these powers are Zoan Devil Fruit based, the Kuja of the island attribute Marigold's and Sandersonia's ability to turn into snakes as part of the curse. She can also shape her own hair into snakes to increase her attack. Haki Busoshoku Haki Marigold has been seen using Busoshoku Haki, having enough mastery in the technique that she can light herself on fire without any harm. She is able to do an advanced Busoshoku techinique where she can emit her Haki to deflect attacks. While she can do this, she cannot block an opponent's attack if it is too strong or fast for her, like Luffy's Gear Second attacks. Kenbunshoku Haki Marigold possesses the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Weapons Of the sisters, she is the only one that actually wields a weapon, a giant guandao with a particularly oversized blade. History Past Fifteen years before the current storyline, when Marigold and her sisters were young, the three of them were captured by the slave traders while out at sea. They were sold off to the Celestial Dragons and had their backs branded with the mark of slavery. As slaves of the Celestial Dragons, they were horribly abused by their masters. As part of a cruel form of entertainment, Marigold and her sisters were fed Devil Fruits to amuse their masters. Living in this pitiful state, Marigold and her sisters could only think of dying. It was not until four years later that they were freed from this cruel life when the fish-man Fisher Tiger attacked Mary Geoise and freed the fish-men slaves there. While Fisher Tiger hated humans, he also freed the human slaves, including Marigold and her sisters. Not knowing how to return to Amazon Lily, Marigold and her sisters were fortunately able to return home thanks to the former Roger Pirates First Mate, Silvers Rayleigh; and a far from home Elder Nyon, who cared for the three girls like a mother. Thanks to having eaten the Devil Fruits while enslaved, Marigold and her sisters were able to come up with a story of them receiving a curse for slaying a monster called a Gorgon. This was all in order to cover the shameful marks on their backs from their fellow Kuja. Because of their strength, they became Amazon Lily's rulers with her sister, Boa Hancock, as the new Empress. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc On the way back to Amazon Lily after one of their pirating exploits, Marigold and the rest of the Kuja Pirates encountered the Marine Vice Admiral Momonga and his men anchored in the middle of the Calm Belt. Heeding his calls for Hancock to come before him, Marigold accompanied her sisters in greeting the Vice Admiral. Despite the Vice Admiral's demands that Marigold's sister comply with the compulsory Shichibukai meeting in which Hancock lied about attending, Marigold joined in her sister's continued refusal to help the World Government in such a critical situation. After her sister turned all of Momonga's men to stone, Marigold and the rest of the pirates took the stuff they stole from the Marines and returned to Amazon Lily. After having arrived back, Marigold and her sister Sandersonia set forth to guarding their elder sister from any roaming eyes as Hancock took a bath. Unfortunately, as Marigold and Sandersonia were guarding, Luffy accidentally crashed through the roof of the bath they were guarding. Coming into the bath to see what happened, Marigold and Sandersonia found out that this man had saw what was on Hancock's back while she was bathing. Realizing that this man had discovered their secret, the three sisters decided that Luffy had to die. However despite Marigold's eldest sister's attempts to turn Luffy to stone, Luffy was unaffected. Knowing that no one could be immune to her sister's beauty regardless of age and gender, Sandersonia guessed that Luffy's fear of death might be overwhelming any wicked desires. Though Marigold and her sisters could not eliminate Luffy then and there, the man was still captured. With Luffy captured and brought to the arena of Amazon Lily, Marigold accompanied her sisters to see this man be executed along with the rest of their subjects. After her sister turned three Kuja warriors to stone for rescuing Luffy from some mushrooms, the panther that accompanied Sandersonia's side, Bacura, was sent to devour Luffy. However despite her pet's ferociousness, Luffy beat him with sheer brute strength. After this and Luffy's continuing apparent refusal to her eldest sister's charms, Marigold accompanied with Sandersonia decided to take things into their own hands. Facing Luffy, Marigold and her sister turned into half snake women and prepared to attack this man in an act the other Kuja called Saragi Dance. As Marigold and her sister battled against Luffy, they decided to torment him by breaking Marguerite, one of the Kuja warriors who saved him, into pieces before his eyes. However just as Sandersonia was about to break Marguerite, Luffy shouted loudly at them to stop. Feeling the force from the Luffy's shout and seeing several Kuja warriors in the audience of the arena suddenly pass out, Marigold and her sisters realized that Luffy also possessed Haki whose caliber was on par with Hancock. Stunned by this revelation, Marigold and her sister Sandersonia watched as Luffy decided to fight them more seriously. Having seen that their opponent was no ordinary man, Marigold and Sandersonia decided to fight against Luffy more seriously as well. Unfortunately, upon Luffy activating Gear Second, he proved too much for Marigold and her sister. In the middle of the fray, Sandersonia accidentally got caught on fire by her sister's technique. With her tail also tied to her sister's by Luffy, Sandersonia almost fell into the spiked pit around the arena while on fire. Though the fire was put out and she was able to reach the stands to prevent her from falling, the fire unfortunately burned off some of her clothing, including the cape that covered her back. With the cape burned, her long hair unable to cover her back due to her position, and the smoke clearing, Marigold and her sisters' secret was about to be exposed. However, before any of the Kuja in the audience could see her back, Luffy covered Sandersonia. Wondering what he was doing, Luffy explained to Sandersonia that despite the fact that she and her sisters were trying to kill him, he had no intention of killing them nor did he have the intention of allowing their deep secret to be revealed. With Sandersonia's back covered, her sister, Hancock, ordered everyone to leave the arena. With their secret safe, Marigold's sister, Hancock, decided to reward Luffy for concealing it. However, Marigold's sister told that Luffy he could ask for one request, a ship or to turn Marguerite and the others back to normal. Much to Marigold and her sisters' surprise, Luffy asked for the latter. After the three Kuja warriors were reverted to normal, Marigold and her sisters decided to discuss what Luffy saw on her elder sisters' back. Learning that Luffy mistook the symbol for the one on a Fish-Man friend of his named Hatchan, they soon also learned from Elder Nyon that this man was Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate whose act of defiance against a World Noble was reported in the news. Discovering about this, Marigold's sister decided to explain things to Luffy despite the horrible memories they held. Having explained things to Luffy, Marigold and her sisters learned that Luffy completely hated the Celestial Dragons for their crimes. With this, Marigold's elder sister decided to lend Luffy their ship. Unfortunately, Hancock, was suddenly stricken by an untreatable illness. As she lay dying from the pain, Elder Nyon informed her that Luffy has a request. With that, Hancock ignored her ailment to hear Luffy's request. When he requested her to answer the call to fight the Whitebeard Pirates, but travel to Impel Down to save his brother: Portgas D. Ace, Marigold and Sandersonia were outraged that he would ask such a thing. Putting aside her illness, the two sisters perceived Luffy's request as absurd that after hearing their tragic tale, he would ask their empress and elder sister to return to the cursed "Holy Land" which caused them so much anguish and torment, and expected Hancock to turn Luffy into stone. However, to their surprise, not only did their elder sister accept Luffy's request, but her illness is revealed by Nyon to be "love sickness", which has killed the empresses before her: Hancock had fallen in love with Luffy. With Boa Hancock returning to Vice Admiral Momonga's ship, Marigold and Sandersonia see their sister off, returning to Amazon Lily to rule in her stead, wishing Hancock the best of luck, and in their thoughts, hoping for Luffy to succeed, as the young pirate is hiding in Hancock's coat. Post-War Arc After the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines, Hancock came back to Amazon Lily along with several men, most notably a heavily injured Luffy. As not to set a bad example, Hancock was forbidden to see Luffy until he was fully recovered. The situation however did cause both Sandersonia and Marigold some concern over their elder sister as Hancock had refused to eat anything since her return. After some time, Marigold went with her sisters and Nyon to give Luffy some food. Upon reaching the rendezvous point, they meet and got reacquainted with Rayleigh who had just arrived on the island to offer Luffy something. During the Timeskip 3D2Y When Byrnndi World arrived at Rusukaina looking for Hancock, he attacked and kidnapped Sandersonia and Marigold as to lure the Pirate Empress to his ship. Sandersonia is later rescued by Luffy. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc Hancock, Nyon, Sandersonia, Marigold, and Marguerite went to pick up Luffy from Rusukaina. After Luffy picked up his hat, the Kujas took him near Sabaody Archipelago. As the Straw Hat Pirates prepared to sail for Fish-Man Island, the Kuja Pirates aided them by intercepting a Marine battleship. Major Battles *Marigold and Boa Sandersonia vs. Monkey D. Luffy Filler Battles *Kuja Pirates and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Byrnndi World *Marigold and Sandersonia vs. Cidre Guild Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' Trivia *Marigold's favorite food is Sea King kakuni. *Marigold's name comes from the flower Tagetes, which is commonly known as marigold. Marigolds often have large, round showy flowers; Marigold herself is a large round woman. **In the language of flowers, her namesake symbolizes "despair and grief", something her past is full of. But to someone who is grieving, it can also signify "comforting the heart", which she does to Sandersonia as they and Hancock tell Luffy their painful backstory. *While Marigold and her sisters' title, the Gorgon Sisters, comes from supposedly slaying a monster with the same name, their concept is loosely based on the three actual mythological Gorgon sisters which includes the famous Medusa. **Since Hancock (the eldest) is often considered equivalent to Medusa (the youngest), Marigold can be considered equivalent to Stheno, who was known to be the most independent and ferocious, having killed more men than both of her sisters combined. Marigold is arguably the fiercest among the sisters in battle. And the king cobra (her Devil Fruit animal) is known to be fierce, agile, and can deliver a large quantity of highly potent venom in a single bite. References Site Navigation ca:Boa Marigold de:Boa Marigold es:Boa Marigold fr:Boa Marigold it:Boa Marigold pl:Boa Marigold zh:波雅·瑪莉哥德 Category:Female Characters Category:Gorgon Sisters Category:Former Slaves Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists